At present, conventional valves for water faucets in the prior art generally includes an outlet pipe seat, an outlet pipe connector and a hot water valve seat and a cold water valve seat manufactured via injection molding procedure. The hot water valve seat is provided with a hot water inlet pipe defining an external thread. The cold water valve seat is provided with a cold water inlet pipe defining an external thread.
However, the conventional valve for water faucet in the prior art at least has the following disadvantage. The cold water inlet pipe defining external thread and the hot water inlet pipe defining external thread may disengage or malfunction in use, which will inevitably reduce the life span of the valve for water faucet.
In view of the above, what is needed, therefore, is to provide a valve for water faucet having desirable life span.